Aislados
by FireflyDino
Summary: Mis hermanas no son tontas. Sus hermanos, un poco. Pero estoy segura de que estare encerrada con el, mucho tiempo. BlosxBrick BcxButch BuxBoom
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Queridos lectores, teniendo muchas cosas que hacer y muchos capítulos de otras historias que hacer, aun me digno en traerles esta. Jajaja ¡Soy mala pero me encanta la pareja! Así que ya saben para que suba mas capítulos ayudaría mucho tener reviews,¿eh?**

**Sin ellos mi cabeza no trabaja.**

**Ah, Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son los pensamientos dentro los pensamientos de Bombón (acá Blossom).**

**Aislados:**

**" Introducción : Con todos menos contigo."**

¿A eso le llamas golpear, nena?- Lo mire con tremendo odio, de por si sabia que este iba a ser un terrible día:

Me bañe con agua helada gracias a Bubbles.

Buttercup "destruyó", en todo el sentido de la palabra, mi secadora, peine, ropa, maquillaje, cuarto, bueno ustedes comprenderán.

Llegue tarde a la escuela por andar reclamándole a Buttercup.

Y me sacaron de Аlgebra avanzada **(¡mi peor materia!)** para venirnos a pelear con _estos_.

¿Que?¿Se están preguntando que como voy a tener Аlgebra a mis cinco años?¿Pues que creen tipos? Ya crecí y voy en prepa ahora contando con dieciséis añitos...Nada mal¡¿eh?!

Pero...ese **no** es el punto.

El punto es que recibimos una llamada del alcalde diciéndonos que Mojo otra vez estaba dando problemas.

Y ahí vamos nosotras de... obedientes a patearle el trasero.

Y resulta que no es el simio bueno si no que son las copias baratas que creó de nosotras: las adorables, carismáticas, hermosas...ok ,ok ya se me están subiendo los humos.

¿Ya no me respondes nada, hermosa?- Siento como Brick me dice aferrándome contra el suelo, encima de mi apretando mis muñecas. Y de seguro ustedes se preguntan ¿Por que estarán en ese posición sin nadie alrededor? Y yo les contesto: No, no soy una... como les dicen ahora los jóvenes "zorra", y estoy **aquí, así**, **con el**, contra mi voluntad.

Verán, todo realmente empezó cuando llegamos a combatirlos...

* * *

¡Ríndanse ahora, antes de que alguien salga herido!- Aunque haya crecido estaba claro que no perdía nada en tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón con palabras.

Vamos Blossom, hasta crees que te van a pelar- Ouch. Buttercup, eso si que dolió.

Bueno pero tan siquiera es mejor intentar que soltar puñetazos a lo salvaje- soy _tan _sabia.

Chicas¡Basta! No peleen- Bubbles siempre tan pura...la detesto.- la pelea no es entre nosotras...

La rubia tiene razón- Y así oí su voz por primera vez en...dos días. Y es que estos tipos **(Los Rowdyruff, como se hacen llamar)** no se cansan de dar problemas.

Allí estaba Boomer con su cara hermosa de ángel y su cuerpo de dios griego. Era mas alto que todos los presentes pero igual sabíamos que pensar no era su fuerte.

Esta bien que te gusta mi hermana, pero no seas tan obvio.

Al lado de el pude ver a Butch, al chico rudo bien formado **(muy bien formado)** y con unos ojazos que...Si Buttercup me oye, me mata.

Y por ultimo estaba...Brick: Feo, gordo y chaparro.

Aunque todas las chicas dijeran lo contrario y estuvieran locas por el.

¿Que intentan hacer sabandijas?- Primera palabra no considerada grosería que le oigo decir a Buttercup.

Veras...eso no te importa- Ese fue Butch hablando.

Acto siguiente: Butch sale volando gracias al golpe de mi hermanita.

Basta de juegos, digan que planean- Parece que Brick era el único que me estaba haciendo caso pues con Buttercup peleando y Bubbles iniciando una "hermosa" amistad con Boomer, no quedaba nadie mas.

¿Por que tanta prisa, pelirroja?- Me estaba mirando directamente con una mirada seria, cosa rara en el.

Pues...algunas personas tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Sabes?- Pude ver como se acercaba a mi.

No me digas...escuela ¿verdad?- En si la pregunta estaba bien estructurada, lo que no soporte fue el tono burlón que utilizó en ella.

Si,¿Algún problema?- Eso, pongo la cara de niña difícil.

Eres una niña inteligente, tu lo sabes- _¿Esta siendo gentil?_- Adefesio pero inteligente- _Tal vez no sea tan..._

¿Que dijiste, idiota?- Y con esto le di un golpe directo en la cara.

Pero en lugar de salir volando muy lejos **(hasta donde yo pensaba arrojarlo)** reboto contra algo, como una pared invisible.

¡¿Que demonio..?!- Pude ver como Buttercup alegaba algo con Butch, mientras que Bubbles y Boomer veían un control roto.

¡Oh no!- Oí exclamar a Brick- ¡Eso era lo que íbamos a usar para que nadie pudiera entrar **y** salir del banco!¡Idiotas!- Y era raro por que los veíamos hablar por dentro y no escuchábamos nada.

Un campo de fuerza que ni esos tontos ni nosotras podíamos atravesar.

Genial **(Con sarcasmo).**

_"Vamos a pedir alluda al profesor"_- fue lo que leí en el letrero de Bubbles**,(y trate lo mas posible en ignorar la falta de ortografía)** y suspire.

Estaba perdida.

¿Por que tenia que quedarme atrapada contigo?- Vi como Brick se empezó a sonreír **(muy malicioso).**

También me excitas, linda - Creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vayan por ayuda...

Y no creo soportarlo.

* * *

**Corto, un poco. Pero espero que me dejen sus reviews con comentarios acerca de seguirle, o no. También con ideas para el fic, y ¿por que no? criticas constructivas.**

**Buen día, noches, o lo que sea donde estés.**

**FireflyDino.**


	2. Principio

**Hola, por fin les traigo otro capitulo del fic. Perdón por la demora pero realmente había escasez de ideas (además de un montón de tareas).**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a los hermosos y adorables que dejaron sus reviews, petalo-VJ, Gabu-chan, tomboymex92, buttercup fan, DelfBlood, maestro jedi: Los amare de por vida y este capitulo va para ustedes!**

**¡Por favor, quiero oír sus opiniones!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**"Aislados: El principio."**

**_Boomer´s POV._**

¡Buttercup!-Vi como la adorable chica estaba tratando de convencer a su hermana para que dejara de pelear- ¡Buttercup! Necesitamos buscar ayuda...

¿Que quieres Bubbles? ¡¿No ves que me estoy peleando?!- Después de esto ella se volteo para seguir peleándose con Butch, dejando a Bubbles con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero...pero...Blossom podría estar en peligro...-estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero

pude entender unas palabras- Brick...es...malo...y ella lo...odia.

Sabia que era un poco infantil de su parte llorar, pero no podía dejarla así, no podía.

Vamos Bubbles- me le acerque para calmarla- la pelirroja esta bien, Brick podrá parecer malo pero prefiere ganar batallas limpias- **(además de que tu hermana es la peligrosa si Brick se pasa)** pensé mientras veía en el interior del campo de fuerza a la chica con el listón rojo ahorcando a mi hermano...** (Tal vez el le dijo algo).**

¿En...en serio?- Ella me miró tiernamente **(¡Pero que hermosos ojos tiene!),** para después sonreír y calmarse un poco- gracias...Boomer.

No hay de que hermo...hermana- Que bueno que me aguante las ganas de decirle de ese modo, después de todo si Butch me oye estoy frito.

Pero no soporto la mirada de extrañeza que me esta dirigiendo Bubbles en este mismo momento.

Pero si serán idiotas- Genial la verde escandalosa otra vez esta gritando-¡¿Como se les pudo ocurrir usar un inútil campo de fuerza magnética solo para robar un estúpido banco?!

**Bueno, pues todo hubiera salido a la perfección si unas tontas niñotas crecidas no se hubieran metido donde no les incumbe**- Butch se detuvo para tomar aire- **y si una estúpida no hubiera roto el control...**

**Pues si alguien no me hubiera aventado hacia donde estaban los controles**-Creo que se estaban poniendo roncos de tanto gritar.

Bah, bien sabes que tú tienes la culpa...tonta.

¡Imbécil!

¡Zorra!

¡Estúpido!

¡Gata!

¡Gay!

¡Pen...! Espera, ¿Que?-La cara de asombro de todos ante ese insulto no tenia precio- A eso le llamas insultar- con eso Butch prácticamente se empezó a reír en su cara.

Pero antes de que la morena le propiciara un golpe vi como Bubbles se ponía en medio de los dos.

¡Alto! ¿Acaso no ven que este no es tiempo de pelear?- Moví mi cabeza en afirmación para que viera que contaba con mi apoyo **(De una manera tengo que ganármela...)**y ella continuó- Nuestra hermana Buttercup y tu hermano- con eso señalo a Butch- están atrapados allá dentro y nadie sabe que le puede pasar a Blossom... o a Brick...

En ese momento pude sentir claramente como todos sentíamos un poco de lastima por Brick.

Así que, que les parece si...nos dicen- y volteo a verme con su encantadora mirada seria- de donde sacaron el campo...y todo eso mientras que alguien va por ayuda...

Esta bien pero también alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar...- Por lo menos yo no quería quedarme sin un hermano...

Esta bien- Bubbles pareció pensar un poco- Después de que nos digan como consiguieron el campo... Iré a pedir ayuda junto a ti, mientras que tu hermano y Buttercup se quedan a vigilar- Vi como los mencionados la miraron con cara de repulsión.

¿Pero qué dices? Yo no me quedo con **este**- Pero antes de que terminara de alegar Bubbles la jaló de un brazo y le susurró algo en el oído que hizo que se calmara.

Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Digamos todo ahora- pero que mandona hermana se consiguió Bubbles.

* * *

**_Brick´s POV_**

Pude ver como mis hermanos empezaban a hablar con las súper odiosas y se separaban en grupos de dos, luego se iban por diferentes caminos. Tal vez seria bueno comentarles estos movimientos a mi acompañante pero tal parece que esta bastante enojada por el comentario que le hice hace rato.

Pero ¿Qué quería? La verdad es que esta bien buena.

Ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no siga poniendo morros?

Blossom...

¿Que quieres?- Realmente a ella no le queda hacerle de mala.

Blossom Utonio es una niña buena con buenas calificaciones y un buen aspecto físico.

Si la describimos como un libro...

Yo diría que tiene una **muy** buena portada.

Alguien necesita mejorar sus modales- vi como se ponía roja del coraje- muy mal señorita Utonio.

Hum...mira quien lo dice- al oír sus refunfuños puedo captar perfectamente que no esta de buen humor.

No te desquites conmigo solo por que has tenido un mal día nena.

No me digas nena-Vi como se volteaba bruscamente para ir hacia otro lado donde pudiera estar muy pero muy lejos de mi.

Hey no te vayas hermosa, ¡Todavía no hemos hecho nada!- Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya me hubiera muerto como cinco veces el día de hoy.

Eres un...- vi como se acercaba rápidamente a mi **(OH no...Alerta roja).**

¿Un que, hermosa? A ver si te atreves a decir una " mala palabra"- Se paro en seco mirando fijamente, como tratando de soltar algo pero su boca no lo permitiera- dilo- con esto me acerque peligrosamente a ella- _perfectita._

Cualquier chica hubiera aprovechado esta ocasión para enredarse conmigo: Chico alto, hermoso, con un estomago duro y bien formado...totalmente apuesto, ¿Ya dije hermoso?

Pero no, Blossom Utonio me pego una cachetadota pero linda.

Esta tía si que es difícil.

Pero no puedo dejar que me pegue sin recibir nada a cambio...

¿Que...que haces?- Pude ver como se sonrojaba al ver como la sostenía fuertemente por las muñecas al mismo tiempo que la azotaba en el suelo- ¡Brick, suéltame!

¿A eso le llamas pegar, nena?- Susurro en su oído, realmente lo único que quiero es asustarla.

Al ver el gesto que hizo parece que esta pensando en algo que responderme.

Pero los golpes no llegan, tampoco las palabras.

Pero puedo ver como cierra los ojos un momento, esta es mi oportunidad.

Y así le doy un beso largo que estoy seguro nunca olvidara.

Puedo sentir como ella se deja dominar, se deja llevar por mi, eso me encanta...poder tenerla bajo de mi, no soltar sus muñecas pero en cambio apretarlas mas para que soltara algún gemido.

Pero algo me distrae de ese momento, ella no se mueve.

Solamente se queda ahí esperando, sin disfrutarlo.

¿Que pasa?- Le preguntó bruscamente.

Ella me mira fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

Demasiado burlona, para que luego me aventara y se pusiera de pie.

¿A _eso_ le llamas besar, _nene_?

Luego hizo el gesto de limpiarse los labios con la manga.

Me encanta esta mujer.

**OH no, capitulo corto y eso es muy malo. Perdón si no hubo mucha acción pero realmente necesito ideas para avanzar el fic, y eso me lo podrían decir en sus reviews, además de sus opiniones y comentarios.**

**¡No crean que Blossom ahora se va a dejar, eh! De hecho creo que lo que hizo Brick en este capitulo le enojó bastante pero poco a poco...**

**¡Mejor dejen sus Reviews y luego escribo!**

**¡Por favor!**


	3. Apetito

**Hermosos y queridos lectores: Perdón por no subir otro capitulo en tanto tiempo, pero es que al ser fin de año escolar han salido tantas cosas que ni tiempo de escribir me han dado. Pensé dejar la historia para después pero como he visto que a varias personas les esta llamando se me haría injusto no subir otro capitulo:**

**¡Muchas gracias por los que dejaron y dejaran sus Reviews!**

**Realmente es una gran ayuda leer sus opiniones.**

**Ahora si, no los distraigo más. **

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**"Aislados: Apetito."**

**Butch. POV**

¿Que quieres que hagamos mientras los otros regresan, hermosa?- Vi como esos salvajes ojos verdes me miran con incredulidad y como su boca permanecía abierta.

Casi se le cae la baba, pero no la culpo: Reconozco que tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.

Sigue soñando idiota- Y con eso siguió devorando la torta por la que nos habíamos peleado hace una hora, y por la cual ahora tengo un ojo morado, dos uñas rotas y una costilla lastimada.

Esa tipa si que pelea bien cuando se trata de comida.

Cuando se trata de tortas...

**Masco el chicle.**

Vaya, que vocabulario nenita- Sé que me estoy buscando otra buena golpiza pero no aguantó estar callado, uno de mis muchos encantos- como que tu hermana y cuñado ya se tardaron, ¿No cariño?

No te quejes, de seguro al profesor le esta costando descifrar la porquería de campo que instalaron- y con esto le dio otra mordida a la torta, a esa torta...

No...Mmmm...- me mira extrañada al ver como estoy ido, perdido y conmovido por la vista.

¿Sabes que? Eres raro...mejor me voy para otro lado, no se me vaya a contagiar- y con esto se para se media vuelta y puedo ver como le da otra mordida...

A esa deliciosa, suculenta y **gran** torta.

**Masco otra vez.**

Espera, algo me esta pasando...

Esta bien...no respondas si quieres- me miro y al ver que otra vez no obtenía respuesta camino al lado opuesto de donde estábamos.

Parece que Buttercup tenía más que una torta consigo.

Y vaya que todas se veían buenísimas.

Y ese pantalón ajustado de mezclilla les daba el aderezo perfecto.

**Buttercup POV.**

Muy bien, ya me aleje de ese extraño y me senté lo más lejos que pude sin perder de vista el campo de fuerza donde estaba Blossom.

¿Qué diablos mira?

Este día si que había sido...raro, pero lo bueno es que estábamos perdiendo clases. Y eso si que me ponía de muy buen humor.

Y esto si que merece otra mordida.

Tomo mi fuente de energía, muerdo un pedazo, lo mastico y lo trago.

Y de repente un olor extraño me llego, **(¡Guacala, me he tragado semejante trozo de cebolla!)**, muy bien, creo que es hora de dejar la torta en paz.

Del horrible sabor me había puesto de pie y... ¿Butch me esta viendo el trasero?

Pinche viejo verde pervertido.

Se ve tan feo con su bocota abierta **(casi, casi se le cae la baba, pero se que tengo ese**

**efecto en los hombres jaja),** pero algo me llama la atención: una masa verde en su boca.

Goma de mascar...- Mi boca susurró sola al ver la salvación del detestable olor a cebolla que en esos momentos padecía en esos momentos.

Como si la brisa fuera tan fuerte me llego un olorcillo cada vez mas fuerte mientras me acercaba a el.

El se veía ahora asustado al ver mi reacción repentina.

Lo tiré al suelo y trate de quitarle la golosina con mis labios.

Huele a _menta_.

El al ver lo que sucedía se dejo llevar, **(marica, ese es su trabajo)** pero al ver mi objetivo de quitarle el único alimento que tiene **(¿La goma de mascar es un alimento?)** pone resistencia. No puedo evitar sonreír, generalmente digo que haría lo que fuera con un cerdo antes de estar a un metro de distancia o menos de

mi contraparte...

Pero creo que la menta me esta haciendo cambiar de ideología...

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Muy bien esto no puede estar pasando- Blossom no podía creer lo que veía cuando Buttercup tiraba

al suelo a Butch.

Lo se, hay que aprovechar y hacer lo mismo- dijo Brick al ver como Buttercup lo empezaba a besar de una manera muy extraña (como si tratara de comerle la lengua...)- vaya Blossom, ¡Tu hermana si que tiene gustos exóticos para estas cosas!

Blossom lo volteo a ver con una mirada que casi le volaba la cabeza.

Ni se te ocurra...- Susurró en voz baja, pero Brick de todos modos escuchó.

¿Qué?- preguntó el chico de la gorra con una sonrisa burlona- Ay la pobre de Blossom se esta poniendo celosa...

No es cierto- dijo tratando de guardar la compostura.

¿No? Entonces creo que sacare a tu hermana más seguido de la casa...los tríos siempre son divertidos,¿sabes?

No creo que Butch sea tan compartido- Blossom miro molesta al chico que la había estado siguiendo desde que empezó a caminar hacia otro lado.

La invitación no era para Butch- Brick rodó sus ojos - Era para ti.

**(Vete al diablo Brick)**

Solo si tú me acompañas-Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande al ver como la pelirroja abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

¡¿Pe-pero como?! ¡¡Leíste mi mente?!

Larga historia- se acerco suavemente a la niña del moño, a esa niña que hasta ahora solo lo tomaba en cuenta...espera, nunca lo tomaba en cuenta. Esa niña que lo odiaba, que lo detestaba y que haría cualquier cosa por estar en cualquier otro lugar...

Tengo tiempo- esa dulce voz con un pequeño tono de ironía lo saco de sus pensamientos- Y tu también.

No Blossom.

¿Qué?- Blossom ahora estaba mirándolo con incredulidad, Brick Jojo le había dicho que no, a ella- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Si quieres recibir, hermosa- con esto agarro uno de los largos mechones que caían en el hombro de la chica- tienes que dar.

Y en ese instante Blossom sintió algo mas allá de repulsión cuando cruzó miradas con esos detestables ojos carmín, sintió como su corazón se ponía frenético y en su estomago empezó a haber un pequeño cosquilleo...

Ese momento fue eterno.

Ahora que lo veía bien Brick no era **tan** feo.

Muy bien, ahora estaba perdiendo el juicio, así que la líder del famoso trío de heroínas

le dio la espalda para analizar lo que había dicho su acompañante.

Blossom empezó a caminar.

Y notó como Brick la empezó a seguir de nuevo.

Blossom empezó a caminar más rápido.

Todo lo que fuera necesario para alejarse de ese pinche viejo rojo pervertido.

* * *

**Listo, esperen una nueva actualización pronto (y mucho mas pronto si dejan sus reviews), por favor les encargo que me den ideas, opiniones y comentarios acerca de la historia, todo ayuda.**

**Se nota que tenía mucha hambre cuando escribí el principio del capitulo, quiero una torta... (Sin mal pensar, eh).**

**Reviews!!**


	4. Azúcar

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Se que me odiaran ahora por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, pero les prometo que está historia seguirá mientras los lectores lo pidan. Siento mucho la tardanza y realmente les pido disculpas.**

**FireflyDino pide su perdón.**

**...Y también muchos reviews ¡Jeje!**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama y las situaciones en las que se ven implicados en esta historia.**

**Capitulo 4: Azúcar**

**Bubbles POV**

¡Qué felicidad! No puedo creer que esté sentada junto a Boomer Jojo, solos, en mi casa.

...

Bueno, no tan solos por que el profesor está en su laboratorio tratando de investigar todo lo que puede acerca del campo pero... ¡Estoy sentada junto a Boomer Jojo, casi solos, en mi casa!

¡Este día no podría estar mejor!

¡Qué feliz! Y es que el es tan lindo y amable, y huele tan bien...como me gustaría que tomara mi mano, me acercara a el y cuando estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca...

¡Me invitara un helado! O que me regalará un osito de peluche...o que se ofreciera a llevarme a la escuela o que simplemente dijera que le gusta mi cabello.

Pero ¿Qué dices Bubbles? Estás deseando lo imposible...

Bubbles, ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes por tu hermana, ella ha de estar bien- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo una hermana?

Ah si...gracias Boomer, es tan bueno tenerte aquí-le sonrío, hasta ahorita me acordé de que tengo una hermana atrapada en una especie de campo junto a la persona que más odia en este mundo, ¡Pero eso que importa!:

¡Estoy sentada junto a Boomer Jojo, casi solos, en mi casa!

Y me llegan a la mente tantas cosas que podemos hacer...

Jugar un juego, ver televisión, comer, salir a pasear, tomar el té, todo lo que siempre he querido hacer con él.

Pero el estorbo de Blossom tenía que quedarse atrapada justo hoy y arruinar todos esos planes.

¡Qué mal plan Blossom!

Ehmm Bubbles...

¿Qué pasó Boomer?- Su voz es tan dulce...creo que quiero ser más que su amiga...

¡Su mejor amiga!

Me preguntaba si tu...ehmm ya sabes,¿No?- No tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

No te entiendo Boomie, pero eres muy gracioso-Ya lo había notado un poco rojo desde que anuncié que él iba a venir conmigo pero parece que le añadieron más color- ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Pareces un tomate!

¿Qu-qué?- Que bonito se ve- Bubbles déjame decir lo que quiero...uhmmm decirte.

Lo escucho general- Me encanta pasar tiempo con él aunque a veces sea malo... no puedo creer que tenga hermanos tan diferentes a él, el sería como mi mejor amigo hermano.

Espera...hay algo en su playera...pequeñas pelusas...pero se notan mucho.

Y me da tentación quitárselas...

Mucha tentación.

**Boomer´s POV**

¡Qué felicidad! Ando sentado junto a Bubbles Utonio, en su casa y semi-solos **(por que el molesto profesor está en su laboratorio**), pero con estar así con ella me conformo.

Aunque realmente se ve muy bien hoy...

¿Como le haces que me descontrolas con todo lo que haces Bubbles?

Aunque, pensándolo bien...anda muy callada, de seguro es por lo de su hermana, ella hasta ha de estar mucho mejor que mi hermano y ni yo me preocupo tanto, pero bueno así es mi Bubbles.

Mía, mía, mía.

Bubbles, ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes por tu hermana, ella ha de estar bien- Ay mi vida, siempre pensando en los demás.

Ah si...gracias Boomer, es tan bueno tenerte aquí- No, es bueno tenerte a ti aquí.

Y con gusto también te tendría en mi casa...en mi cuarto y... ¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?

Demonios, tantos años viviendo con Butch me han contagiado.

Qué triste.

Pero es imposible resistirse: ¡Tengo que dar el primer paso antes de que ese homosexual de Mac me gané!

¡Tengo que invitarla a salir como el hombre digno y valiente que soy!

Ehmmm...Bubbles- Carajo, qué bien que esté demostrando ser valiente, ¿Eh?

¿Qué paso Boomer?- No creo poder contenerme por más tiempo...

Me preguntaba si tu...ehmm ya sabes, ¿No?- No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Qué triste.

No te entiendo Boomie, pero eres muy gracioso- ¿Acaso me puso un apodo? Este es el día más feliz de mi vida y quiero que dure por siempre.

Pero que Brick y Butch nunca sepan o se burlarán de mí.

Y eso sería triste.

¿Te sientes bien? ¡Pareces un tomate!

¿Qu-qué?-¿Acaso se ha percatado de mis sentimientos? ¿Podría ser que es tan observadora que atravesó mi máscara infalible?-Bubbles déjame decir lo que quiero...uhmmm decirte.

Boomer relájate, y suéltalo de una vez maldición.

Lo escucho general- Solo le faltó el: "Estoy a sus ordenes y completa disposición" para que mi autocontrol me traicionara y me echara sobre ella.

Pero antes de que pueda continuar diciéndole veo que se acerca más a mí...lentamente y mirando mi pecho fijamente.

Ya sabía que el ejercicio si me estaba ayudando.

Cada vez está más en mí, su peso no me molesta y mucho menos pienso retirar la mano que esta buscando algo en mi ropa, que bien se siente tenerla cerca, y poder percibir su olor...

Como a Shampoo de fresas.

Ahora está encima de mi, todavía dándoles pellizcos a mi playera.

Qué sexy es esto.

¡Bubbles Utonio! ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?- Volteo para ver al profesor **(mi futuro suegro)** en la puerta de su laboratorio: ¿Me pregunto por que se verá tan enojado?

Espera...creo que ya se por qué...

Yo también me pondría así si encontrará a mi hija encima de un tipo, en el sillón de la sala. Uno de ellos muy sonrojado.

Creo que estoy en un muy grave problema.

Qué triste.

* * *

**Blossom´s POV**

Genial, simplemente genial.

Ahora sospecho que el inepto de Brick Jojo puede leer mi mente, y eso solo me hace reír de dicha y alegría.

¿Por qué a mí?

No podría haber sido Buttercup con Butch los que se quedaran atrapados, después de todo hace rato no se estaban llevando muy mal que digamos.

Si hasta se me antojo...- Espera, creo que ahora si estoy enloqueciendo.

Vaya, Brick ha logrado su cometido.

Maldito, pinche y odioso Brick.

¿Me llamaste preciosa?- A veces pienso que Brick es como la plaga, tan difícil de eliminar...y cuando menos lo esperas ya está allí de nuevo.

Me dices preciosa otra ves, y tendrás que adoptar hijos para contárselo- Ouch. Eso hasta a mí me dolió.

Lo que digas muñeca- No puedo evitar querer echarme un tiro y no creo que nadie se pueda oponer:

Estar en el mismo lugar que Brick, es como...como estar en un nido de cucarachas.

Esperen ¿Las cucarachas tienen nidos?

Genial, con cada segundo que pasa se me pega cada vez más tu estupidez- ¿Cuanto se piensan tardar mis hermanas?

No digas eso Blossom, que sabes que te gano en eso de la inteligencia- Me detengo en seco.

¿Qué...has...dicho?

Lo que escuchaste azúcar.

Primero, no me llames de formas raras. Segundo, no eres más inteligente que yo- ¿Pero quién se cree esté hijo del mal? ¿Como puede estar tan perdido de la realidad?- Ni antes, ni nunca, tu cerebro nació para estar hueco Brick.

Si tú lo dices linda, aunque es muy decepcionante que seas tan tonta y cobarde.

¿Qué?

Tonta por ignorar hechos obvios y cobardes por no admitir la realidad, admito que estas como quieres Blossom, pero tienes que admitir que yo como contraparte soy- ¿Por qué no he notado que se ha acercado lo suficiente para considerarlo violación al espacio personal?- el mejor en todos los aspectos.

No me hagas reír- Como si alguien pudiera creerle ¿En todos los aspectos? ya quisiera, si con uno ya estaríamos esperando un milagro.

¿No me crees?- Como odio ese tono tan tranquilo en su odiosa voz- ¿Quieres confirmarlo?

No puedo creer lo que escucho.

_Yo, Blossom Utonio estoy segura de tres cosas:_

_Brick es un imbécil._

_Una parte de él quiere que lo mandé al infierno justo aqui y ahora._

_Estoy completamente segura de que no me ganará._

Si tú insistes- Nunca de los nuncas me ganarás- aunque no veo la necesidad de buscar tu propia humillación. Yo puedo demostrarte que soy mejor que tú.

¿En serio?

Cuando quieras Jojo- Mi sangre competitiva está sacando lo mejor de mí.

Pero ¿Qué te parece si le agregamos algo de sabor a esta competencia?- Algo se ha de traer entre manos- si pierdo prometo alejarme de tu vista por todo el tiempo que quieras y dejaré esta ciudad aburrida en paz por un rato pero si gano...

No me gusta nada el modo en que me esta viendo justo en este momento.

Si gano tendrás que hacer todo lo que diga mientras estemos aquí- Eso me parece más peligroso...tengo que pensarlo, ese maldito pervertido es capaz de todo pero, por otro lado no perderé, eso es siquiera imposible de pensar.

Lo que digas Brick, solo me darás el gusto de no verte nunca más- y se me hace que solo esta tratando de posponer su derrota, el muy cobarde.

¿Lo juras Blossom?

Si, lo que sea- Pongo mis ojos en blanco, Mientras más pronto empecemos más rápido desaparecerá de mi vista.

Si fuera tú no estaría tan segura, azúcar

Brick, cierra el pico y empecemos de una buena vez- Me pongo en posición de combate por si planea atacar, ya que al decir que es mejor en todos los aspectos también piensa que es más fuerte que yo.

Ja. Ja. Ja.

Mira como río Brick Jojo.

Pero, ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué no empieza a atacarme?

Esta bien Brick, si tu no te atreves yo lo haré- Y con esto le dirijo una patada que tenía que terminar en su cara, nada más que antes de que pudiera hacer algo me sujeta.

Geez Esto no va a ser tan fácil como creí.

¿Tan pronto perdiendo tu confianza, princesita?

Cállate, Brick-¿Por qué mis golpes no lo hieren?

Ya te lo dije hermosa...

No, cállate- No tengo ganas de escuchar tu odiosa voz Brick.

Yo- Auch ahora es el que me esta tacleando y...- soy- sujetando…-mejor que tú.

No lo creo- el parece confundido al ver mi sonrisa, pero pronto su semblante cambia a uno de dolor cuando le planteo tremendo golpe entre sus piernas.

Nena, creo que tendrás que ser más gentil conmigo si quieres llegar a algo- como odio que siga tan tranquilo.

No gracias, azúcar- Y logro levantarme dispuesta para volver a atacarlo.

* * *

**Brick´s POV**

No gracias, azúcar- Sonrío al ver que esta remendándome mientras usa el apodo que le dije hace poco.

La verdad es que no entiendo por que estuvo tan feliz de aceptar el combate, ella no tiene oportunidad, y lo mejor es que después de esto ya no se podrá quejar de_ nada_...

¿De que tanto te sonríes?- Me encanta cuando esta enojada, aunque sus golpes no están siendo tan fáciles de esquivar como pensé que iba a ser.

¡Toma esto!- Por poco y su patada otra vez le atina. Uff que bueno que soy el más rápido de los tres por que si no lo fuera esta fiera pelirroja ya me habría mandado al otro lado.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Brick estaba esquivando todos los golpes que le mandaba su contraparte. Mientras que Blossom seguía buscando su punto débil:

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que el combate inició y no había logrado intercambiar más que dos míseros golpes.

Por su lado Brick si había logrado agotarla y llevarla a la fatiga, Blossom sabía que era lo que Brick había tratado hacer desde el principio.

Quédate quieto- Blossom ahora si que estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras más golpes daba.

Brick suspiró.

No puedo hacer eso preciosa- Con esto Brick logró tirarla al suelo y mantenerla a ese nivel- lo haré si admites que no puedes ganarme.

En tus sueños Jojo- Su mirada estaba fría y calculadora a pesar de tener al chico encima de ella, tenía que lograr vencerle, si no ya podría empezar a hacer su sentencia de muerte.

Bueno, muerte al parecer de Blossom.

Vamos linda, tú ya estas cansada y yo todavía puedo pelear- con esto se acerco hasta que su boca pudo susurrar en su oído:

No eres débil Blossom, pero- con esto sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos y...

* * *

**Blossom POV**

...comenzaron a besarme.

Y por más que quería arrojarlo de un buen puñetazo o mostrarme indiferente como la vez anterior, algo no me deja.

Y es que no se que puede ser...

Tal vez el roce de sus manos en mi muñeca que quema tan solo con el contacto.

Tal vez el aroma de su cabello, una fragancia que incluso me está llegando a marear.

_"No lo hagas..."_

No hay nadie que pueda interrumpir este momento eterno que parece el destino, arreglo para nosotros.

El mismo destino que me odia.

El mismo destino que me esta haciendo devolverle el beso a mi peor enemigo.

_"No tonta,_ _no..."_

Pero nadie me puede culpar, se siente también su lengua en mi boca, y su cuerpo encima del mío.

Tanto que empiezo a creer que de veras me he vuelto loca.

Por que me esta gustando besar a Brick Jojo.

Te gané - con esto sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal y mi conciencia

me maldecía por no haberle hecho caso, por que eso no era una pregunta.

Era un hecho.

Y yo misma había aceptado mi derrota desde el primer instante que le devolví el beso.

Tengo palabra y lo admito.

¡¿Ahora qué demonios puedo hacer?!

* * *

**¡¿Les gustó?! Espero que si, pero necesito saber. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y saben que sus ideas y críticas constructivas harán de esta historia algo cada vez más bueno.**

**Perdón por la pequeña parodia de "Twilight", pero es que se me ocurrió y fue demasiado para resistirse, ja ja.**

**Sin más que decirles les deseo un muy buen tiempo y de paso mando saludos a todos esos lectores que aman esta sección tanto como yo.**

**FireflyDino.**


	5. Pichoncito

**¡Mis queridos lectores! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia con sus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas. Los amo, y siempre lo haré: En serio les agradezco el apoyo a esta historia, y para demostrar mi afecto hacia ustedes dejaré de parlotear y empezaré con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo ya quisiera.**

* * *

"**Capitulo 5: Pichoncito"**

**Blossom POV**

¿Y...?- Cómo odio su presencia, cómo odio su mirada sobre mí, cómo odio su existencia y cómo odio al mundo.

Pero sobre todo, cómo odio a Brick Jojo.

¿Qué pasa, linda?- Y sobre todo odio cómo tiene puesto su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Y lo que más odio es que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Si serás tonta Blossom, te odio desde que hiciste pacto con el diablo y aceptaste pelear con él habiendo términos tan tontos de por medio.

_Términos que por ñoña no puedes romper._

¡Cállate que tener palabra no es ninguna ñoñez!

_¡Y tú besaste al nerd de Dexter en la clase de química! Uuy no inventes, qué romántico._

¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez?- Maldita sea, ¿Quién me mandó a tener una conciencia tan molesta?

_Pero ve el lado bueno Blossom, si que disfrutamos lo de hace rato, ¿no?_

No, no y rotundamente no. ¿Cómo podría yo disfrutar besar a un animal? ¡Es ilógico! Además de que...de que...

_¡Esta bien bueno y hasta ahorita te estas dando cuenta!_

¡No!

_¡Sí!_

¡No!

_¡Vamos, admítelo!_

Yo...-Pero antes de poder seguir entablando una conversación con mi amable y querida conciencia siento como unos ojos rojos me miran fijamente, cómo odio esa mirada.

¿Qué me ves?- Ojalá que noté que no aprecio su acercamiento, ojalá que noté que no me gusta su presencia.

Me encanta cuando estas enojada, gatita- Mis pupilas rosadas se abrieron de solo oír como se atrevió a llamarme.

Escúchame, si me vuelves a- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi ofensa el me interrumpió.

No, no Blossom Utonio. Tu prometiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera y- con esto me acerco más a él con ese gran brazo gordo que tiene- yo quiero llamarte como se me de la regalada gana, ¿Entendiste?

Cómo me gustaría matarte en este justo mismo momento- dije con toda la intención de que me oyera.

Lo se- Y con esto me dirigió una sonrisa burlona y me llevó todavía más cerca de él.

**Alguien. Ayuda. Por. Favor.**

Y dime, ¿te gustó lo de antes?- No puedo creer que me pregunte esto con tanta naturalidad.

Tanto como el dolor de cuello- Me separo de él para sobar mi cuello con insistencia, realmente me había ido mal en esa infantil treta- muchas gracias.

Y lo que siguió no me lo esperaba.

Sentí como unas manos empezaban a masajear el mismo lugar donde antes mi mano había estado con una presión que se sentía tan bien...

El silencio, la luz que nos llegaba en ese momento era perfecta, no quemaba y podía sentir el calor que propiciaba el astro mayor, el momento se sentía tan bien, hasta para quedarse dormí- _CRACK._

¡Cabrón! ¿Por que hiciste eso?- Me levante para reclamarle la osadía de haberme literalmente tronado el cuello **(¡Mierda! Sí que había dolido)**-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Era para que ya no te doliera- Y hasta que dijo esto note que efectivamente y para mi desgracia y eterna humillación, el dolor ya no estaba- Tuve que aprender ese truco para aplicárselo a Boomer, siempre que le toca pelear con tu hermana verde llega todo lastimado el pobre, Oye… ¿Y ahora tu que me ves?

Y es que podía sentir como mi mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

¡No puedo creerlo! Brick Jojo ¿Siendo un hermano preocupón?- Pude ver que fruncía su ceño al oír mi tono de burla-¡Qué tierno! ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado del patético líder de los RowdyruffBoys!

Vamos Blossom, calla que tu eres mucho peor- Creo que por fin encontré algo que lo

sacara de ese estado zoquete-paciente.

No te creas rojo. Y dime Brick, ¿Cuando abres el SPA? Jaja- Me encanta ver como se sonroja, hace que se vea inferior **(Claro, que de por si lo es...)**- O mejor dicho, la guardería.

Te lo advierto nena, no me provoques- Qué bien se siente uno después de molestar a Brick, debería hacerlo más seguido, mucho más seguido.

¿Ahora te ha dado por dar advertencias? Demonios Brick, cuando te conocí llegue

a creer que tan siquiera podías pensar- Voltee a verlo para admirar su rostro- ahora me doy cuenta que ese fue mi único error...

Blossom...- Juro que ha gruñido.

Uno muy grande por cierto- Y le sonreí para demostrarle quien manda aquí.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Blossom estaba muy ocupada molestándolo para ver que Brick se le estaba quedando viendo con una cara que definitivamente era de pocos amigos. Sus ojos rojos recorrían cada tramo de esa insoportable mujer que se atrevía a insultarlo, de hecho, la única que lo había hecho.

Bueno...sólo si descartamos a Bebota- pensó Brick refiriéndose a la súper poderosa que portaba el verde.

¿Eh? ¿Ahora que estas mirando?- El rostro confundido de Blossom denotaba cierta exasperación pues cuando por fin lo estaba molestando a él se le ocurría sonreírle.

**(Sonreírme de todas las cosas que más odio, zoquete...)**

Nada Blossom. Solamente me estoy dando cuenta que estoy completamente enamorado de ti- la confesión fue tan repentina que nuestro bombón rosado casi se siente caer al suelo.

Y yo me estoy dando cuenta de que se te están acabando los piropos originales, genio-Y aún insultándose, rojo con rosa sostenían la mirada.

¿Genio? Pues parece que a alguien se le están acabando los insultos- Esto sí que era un muy hermoso campo de batalla verbal- además, no era un piropo, eran mis sentimientos por ti.

Mira como vuelo en nubes de felicidad.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, el portador de la gorra rodó los ojos.

Maldita sea Blossom, ¿Por qué no me crees?-El chico se llevó una mano al rostro para hacer un gesto de incredibilidad.

No es que no te crea pero...si eso es lo que llamas una declaración de amor prefiero pasar- La pelinaranja realmente disfrutaba ver como ella también podía burlarse libremente de él, tener el control otra vez.

Pero cuando Brick tomó su mano y se hincó frente a ella pudo sentir como se le estaba yendo de nuevo entre los dedos.

Demonios.

Blossom Utonio - Y sin saber por que la chica rosada se ruborizó al ver como su enemigo se inclinaba ante ella sin soltar su mano en ningún instante- quiero decirte que creo que eres la chica más- el corazón de Blossom ahora estaba yendo a mil por hora- la chica más....-estaba a punto de explotar.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

La chica más...- Los ojos del chico parecieron perderse entre ese mar rosa.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac._

Brick yo... ¿Que demonios...?- Pero antes de que pudiera decir eso el chico se levantó rápidamente para sostenerla firmemente entre sus brazos y poder besarla suavemente.

Y otra vez Blossom sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Uno cosquilleo que le gustaba tal vez, solo un poco.

_¿Solo un poco?_- Pero Blossom cerró los ojos y decidió por esta vez ignorar a su entrometida conciencia poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de ese ser tan detestable, trayéndole más cerca de ella.

**(Solo un poco)**

Y es que este beso era tan diferente al otro, era suave y tierno...como si horas antes no hubiera tratado casi de violarla con sus labios.

**(¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido inventar el oxígeno?)-** Blossom se preguntó tristemente al ver a Brick separándose para tomar aire.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Luego se auto regaño por formular un cuestionamiento tan tonto.

Pero antes de que continuara una pelea dentro de ella la voz de Brick la interrumpió:

La chica más...mandona, fea, creída, débil, boba, molesta, arrogante- Giró rápidamente para evitar el puñetazo que iba directamente a su cabeza para apoderarse de la mano de Blossom- y extremadamente cursi, pero no te preocupes: a mi también me gustaría la idea de que te hinques delante de mí...pero por distintas razones.

Y a Blossom se le congeló la sangre al escuchar esto.

¿Que demonios le estaba insinuando este tarado?

_Boom._

* * *

¿Por qué la cara larga, nena?

No lo se pichoncito, estoy preocupada por mi hermana que no ha regresado de donde el profesor...- Butch tenía que admitir que por más que le atrajera esta chica, tenía mucho miedo.

Y no solo por el hecho de que ahora mismo sus brazos estaban en su cuello, punto donde ella podría fácilmente arrancarle la cabeza.

Tampoco era porque era extrañísimo poder abrazarla.

Era porque lo había llamado _"pichoncito"_, de todas las cosas, _"pichoncito_".

Buttercup Utonio, la chica más ruda de la ciudad **(tal vez del mundo)** lo había llamado _pichoncito_.

Butch Jojo realmente tenía mucho miedo.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, creó que en total la historia tendrá más o menos diez capítulos pero para eso tengo que ya ponerme las pilas y recibir muchos comentarios, ideas y opiniones.**

**De nuevo me gustaría agradecer a todos los lectores.**

**¡Muchas gracias y que tengan un muy buen día de Mayo…o noche!**

**FireflyDino.**


	6. Saliendo del Closet

**¡Oh mi vida! Perdón, perdón y más perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones de esta historia, pero quédense tranquilos que por nada la he abandonado, solo he estado un poco ocupado y no he encontrado tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría****.**

**Quisiera ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por mi tardanza, y mis más profundos agradecimientos a todos los lectores de esta historia.**

**Por eso…mejor empezaré con el capítulo.**

**¡Ningún personaje me pertenece!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Saliendo del closet.**

No puede ser…Solo hay…- La chica rosada miró con terror los objetos que tenía en la palma de la mano- Un miserable paquete de cacahuates…Dos sobres de azúcar…Un sobre de café instantáneo… ¡¿Qué acaso los empleados no comen aquí, o qué?!

Tal vez sea porque ya es fin de mes, genio- replicó molesto Brick desde el otro lado del cuarto- Seguramente estamos por las hechas en las que mandan a alguien para volver a llenar las alacenas.

Lástima que aunque ese alguien viniera hay una porquería de escudo bloqueándole el paso, ¿Verdad?- Replicó Blossom bastante furibunda- Además…

¿Huh?

¡¿Qué haces allá tiradote en lugar de ayudarme a buscar algo para comer?!- Gritó señalándole mientras el alzaba sus hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sería imposible que alguien se pudiera mover después de la paliza que me diste, nena- dijo mientras veía como la chica volvía a su búsqueda de comida por el comedor de empleados que había dentro del banco- Una que vino sin razón alguna, debo agregar.

**(****¿Sin razón alguna? ¿Acaso este tío esta mental?)**

**(****Ignóralo Blossom, hazlo chica tú puedes)**

Ayúdame a buscar- dijo mientras trataba de controlar su mal humor.

Sólo si te hincas frente a mí y…-Pero antes de que terminara de decir lo que iba a decir tubo que interrumpirse y esquivar una silla que le habría tenido que dar en plena cara.

¡Cierra la boca!- La chica estaba roja hasta las orejas- No quiero escuchar tus porquerías de cerdo pervertido.

Pero Utonio, el sexo no es una porquería, es algo natural y necesario- dijo Brick mientras se volvía a sentar, nada más que ahora al lado de Blossom que todavía registraba las alacenas y al mismo tiempo no le dejaba de vigilar- ¿Acaso nunca pusiste atención en biología o ciencias naturales?

Ignóralo Blossom, no dejes que te saque de tus casillas.

Esa forma…-Por más que lo intentó no pudo decir la palabra que tanto trabajo le costaba- de relación física no aplica en el concepto de lo natural- finalizó para callar a su rival.

Pero sí en que es necesario- Le respondió este, la chica prefirió no contestar a sus tonterías- ¿En serio no has encontrado nada más?- dijo mientras veía de reojo el "abundante" montón de alimentos que había entre ellos dos- ¿No hay nada más?

La chica le miró.

Si no contamos el medio garrafón de agua, sí esto es todo lo que hay- dijo para cerrar la pequeña alacena vacía, ya sin esperanzas de encontrar algo.

Vaya que banquete nos vamos a dar- la chica rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo.

Creedme, tus comentarios solo hacen que las cosas pasen a ser más mierda de lo que ya son- dijo rechinando los dientes mientras el chico tomaba los cacahuates- ¡No tomes nada coño, que yo fui la que lo ha encontrado todo!

Brick se le quedó viendo atónito.

No eres capaz- Blossom levantó una ceja al ver que el chico no estaba haciendo una pregunta.

Sólo mira cómo como mientras tú mueres de hambre- le arrebato el paquete de cacahuates- Imbécil- y mientras abría el paquete la mandíbula del rojo cada vez estaba más cerca de tocar el piso.

Pero…nena- Empezó.

Pero nena cuernos. No te daré nada por ser un completo idiota- Pero al sacar uno del paquete y estar a punto y decididamente de comerlo no pudo evitar ver como el chico la miraba.

Y Blossom solo pudo sentir como su corazón soltaba un chillido de emoción.

Ahí estaba Brick Jojo, sentado en el suelo junto a ella mirándola con unos enormes y brillosos ojos rojos. Sus labios tensos y en mueca de tristeza y su cabeza gacha, con el cabello rojo estorbándole la vista.

**(****Pero…que…endemoniadamente…Adorable)**

* * *

**(Brick´s POV)**

Me pregunto porque la cara de cachorro siempre funcionara…

No, la verdad no me importa mientras siga teniendo estos efectos.

Y es que verla tan conmovida ante mí no tiene precio. Después de todo se supone que me odia, detesta, quiere que desaparezca y me considera la cosa más repugnante que existe en este planeta así que…

Que me miré con conmoción se puede tomar como un avance.

¿En serio…vas a ser tan mala?- Hasta a mi me sorprende como puedo cambiar mi tono masculino a uno tan…meloso- Me vas a dejar aquí…hambriento…sediento…

_Mal cogido_…No, eso puedo decirlo cuando tenga por lo menos el alimento asegurado.

Aunque como es mi chica rosa…No creo que asegure nada.

No lo se Brick…- Perfecto, de veras que ninguna puede resistirse a unos ojos, sonrisa, cuerpo, porte, elegancia, etcétera, etcétera, como los míos- Realmente has sido todo un tonto en lo que estamos aquí.

Genial, el efecto de "cachorro adorable" solo funciono en ella cómo…cuarenta segundos exactos.

Pongo todas mis fuerzas en no poner los ojos en blanco.

Pero hermosa, linda…yo- ¡¿Pero porque es tan difícil conseguir algo de esta tipa?!- Vamos, yo también tengo hambre…

Debiste haber pensado eso antes y haberme ayudado en lugar de estar tiradote- Qué linda se ve hablando…y hablando…y hablando….

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….**

Demonios.

Parece que alguien sí tiene hambre- La miro enojado, preguntándome si en verdad ella desde el principio había creído que estaba solo bromeando- Qué mal.

¡Blossom Utonio eres el ser más perverso del universo!

¡Qué genial! Un verso sin esfuerzo.

Esta bien- ¿Qué esta diciendo?- Te daré.

¡Blossom Utonio eres la luz que opaca al sol terrenal!

Cómo odio ser susceptible y voluble en estos momentos.

Pero…- Oh no, sabía que era demasiado buena para ser ella- con una condición.

Parece que quería llegar a crear este silencio de suspenso porque al ver que le miraba indiferente ella siguió sonriendo y levantó una ceja para darme esa mueca desafiante que ya le había visto en otras ocasiones.

Una de las que más me gustan.

¿Qué?- dije simplemente, no podía creer que esta chica tuviera todavía suficiente energía para seguir firme.

Los papeles han cambiado- No puede hacer esto, esa arpía…- Lo siento Brick, pero ahora tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga si es que quieres comer.

Esa…esa….

Así que vete al rincón más lejos de mí- me dijo con la expresión más burlona que haya visto. Butch sentiría mucha envidia- Te lo ordena la mejor contraparte, en todos los aspectos.

Bruja…-Se que me arriesgo a que me escuche pero que más da si es lo que en verdad es. No entiendo porque no la he matado ni he intentado hacerlo hasta ahora.

¡Qué extraño, hace rato era hermosa!- Le miré con odio mientras ella reía por su mal empleo de sarcasmo- Ten- me lanzo el paquete que contenía la mitad de los cacahuates que me tocaban, supongo, luego junto a mí cayeron un sobre de azúcar y medio sobre de polvo de café.

Demonios. Había permitido perder el poder sobre ella…me había prácticamente vendido y humillado por estas miserias.

Por lo menos estarás feliz ahora, ¿No?- Le dije más a mi estomago que a ella u otro órgano.

Quédate ahí que aquí pasaremos la noche- Es cierto, ya esta oscureciendo y aún no ha habido ninguna señal de que nos sacaran pronto de ese lugar- si intentas algo estas muerto.

Creo que ya no es necesario- digo mientras veo con mala cara las raciones.

Ah y Brick…- Ella esta sentada hasta la pared opuesta frente a mí. La luz del alumbrado exterior reflejado en el contorno de su rostro- Hará falta más que una mirada de cachorro para domarme.

No aquí Brick. Piensa en algo frío, concéntrate…Yo se que tú puedes chico.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

¿Pero qué te pasó? ¡Te vez más feo que de costumbre!- Boomer le dedicó una mirada de odio desde el sofá de la casa súper poderosa al molesto moreno que por desconocidas razones del cosmos le tocó como hermano- Debes decirme quién te dio tremenda paliza para felicitarlo, no siempre se tiene el valor de hacer añicos a un idiota como tú, hermanito…

¡Cállate!- Boomer lo cortó sin más. Realmente no quería volver a revivir el momento tan esperanzador que había pasado con su suegro aquella tarde.

Ese viejo con bata sí que sabía golpear. Y eso que sin químico X…

Tal vez de ahí lo heredo Bubbles- Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar de nuevo cosas bonitas relacionadas con chicas rubias peinadas de dos colitas notó que su hermano verde seguía ahí- ¿Y tú porque estas aquí?

Ante la pregunta el moreno palideció y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor frío empezaron a formarse en su frente.

Ehmm… Pues verás…Je, yo solo venía a…-El rubio lo miraba con gesto aburrido.

¿Y dices que el _idiota _soy _yo_?- Rápidamente puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza pero al contrario de lo que esperara no llegó ningún impacto o algo que se asemejara a un golpe. Cosa rara que Butch no hiciera porque acaba de llamarlo idiota.

Venía a ver si ya tenían algo para el campo, ustedes son tan lentos- Boomer abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a su hermano.

* * *

**(Boomer´s POV)**

¡¿Qué fue eso?!

¿Butch no dijo ninguna ofensa contra nosotros? ¿No uso ningún tipo de insulto, palabra fuerte, altisonante, ofensa, _en toda una oración_?

Bastante raro era que pareciera nervioso….Que no me golpeara también era como una señal de alerta pero esto…

No…No podía ser posible. ¿Acaso Butch está…?

Después de todo este tiempo…El tiempo ha llegado.

Nosotros dijimos que en cuanto hubiera algo regresaríamos- Nunca creí que fuera yo el que tuviera esta platica con Butch…Brick me advirtió que podía pasar y yo de zopenco no lo pelé…Oh por favor…No creo poder decirle esto viéndolo a los ojos- Pero supongo que no has venido solo por eso, ¿Verdad?

Veo como abre los ojos mucho más que yo…Cosa rara si tomamos en cuenta que es una de las cosas más grande que tenemos a diferencia de las demás personas.

¿Dónde esta Buttercup?- No hay duda, el temblor de sus facciones al escuchar el nombre de la chica verde me ha delatado la verdadera verdad acerca de Butch Jojo- Quiero que me escuches bien Butch…Sinceramente no se como decirte esto pero…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el cuarto. Lo único que quiero es que mi hermano por una vez en su vida sienta el apoyo que he tenido reservado en el fondo de mí desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Brick y yo hemos estado hablando sobre esto y quiero que sepas que no nos importa ya- Butch me miró con semblante confundido y molesto a la vez.

¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, debería entender que esto es más difícil para mí que para él y sus estúpidas elecciones.

¡Qué no te importa un bledo lo del campo!- Le grité rápido, tanto que ni se me entendió. Respire profundo y vuelvo a abrir mi boca- El amor es algo difícil hermano, ni tú puedes controlarlo.

Lo….lo sé- El terror en sus ojos me hicieron seguir el impulso de poner mi mano en su hombro y mirarlo a los ojos.

Cómo hombre a hombre esto quedaría aclarado de una vez por todas.

Pero dejar a Buttercup sola solo porque por fin te diste cuenta de tus preferencias sexuales…Ahora sí te has pasado hermano mío- ¿Por qué Butch deja caer su boca en expresión atónita? Debe ser por el hecho de haber dejado salir su máximo secreto oficialmente- Felicidades por haber salido del closet Butch, ya te habías tardado.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar mi discurso de apoyo solo pude ver como el rostro de Butch se deformaba en una mueca psicópata y se lanzaba contra mí con una emoción que hasta a mí me pareció un tanto exaltada.

**¡Idiota de la chingada!****- **Rugió antes de que todo se pusiera negro para mí.

Pero no lo entiendo…no dije nada que pudo haberlo ofendido tanto que…

¿O habré mal interpretado algo?

* * *

**(Blossom´s POV)**

No tienes que estar siempre a la retaguardia ¿Sabes? No tengo intenciones ni planes de violarte aquí- Sí como no.

Eso no era lo que parecía hace rato cuando…

Cuando…

¡Qué adorable eres Blossom! No puede ser posible que alguien se sonroje tanto por la idea pero si tanto te gusta…podríamos intentarlo- Esquive su mirada y voltee mi cabeza a otra dirección.

Cerdo.

Asqueroso.

Todo lo contrario a como un caballero debería ser…

_Y aún así te dejó clavada con un beso_- Oh, decidiste volver…

_Una conciencia nunca se va, eso deberías saberlo… ¿Tanto te esta afectando estar enamorada?_- Me sorprendió que ni mi propia conciencia me conociera bien.

A la que le afecta es a otra- Pensé mientras que me recostaba, por fin apartando un poco al chico que tenía en frente de mis pensamientos centrales.

_Sigue diciendo eso Blossom…_- ¿Pero porque el solo hecho de insinuar estar enamorado me hacía sentir feliz en lugar de asqueada como debería de ser cuando se trata de él? Brick Jojo…Un enemigo entre montones, el principal rival masculino de mi infancia, mi contraparte.

_Y algún día empezaras a creértelo_- Mi contraparte….

Discretamente le miré de reojo.

Su cabello se veía café en la oscuridad que había en el cuarto, supongo que el mío se veía del mismo tono…Su cara era parecida a la de sus molestos hermanos que a la ves se parecían a mis molestas hermanas. Entonces eso significaba que…En teoría debía parecerse un poco a mí…

_Fíjate bien_- El puente de la nariz, los pómulos un poco menos resaltados que los de Butch o Boomer. Su cuello mediano y la tez rosada que seguramente era un infierno en días soleados.

Me puse a gatas y decidí aprovechar que parecía estar más dormido que meditando con los ojos cerrados para acercarme lentamente.

Me senté sobre mis pantorrillas al estar frente a él. Una diferencia muy grande de mí es que Brick ni siquiera percibió que alguien lo estaba observando detenidamente desde tan cerca.

Sus parpados seguían cerrados, cubiertos de unas pestañas que me eran muy familiares, siempre pintaba unas muy parecidas cada mañana cuando me arreglaba, y esas cejas anaranjadas…Eran más gruesas, pero entre tanta similitud ese detalle bien podía no estar ahí.

_Se parece mucho a __ti_- Lentamente pasé mi mano a través del mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara para apartarlo. Era grueso y liso en su totalidad…Me gustaría tener un cabello como ese.

No, casi nada…- Su complexión me invitaba a sentir si realmente este chico podía lograr lo que nadie había hecho conmigo. Saber si era posible que con su actitud exasperante, si sus pocos modos…Sí sus acciones conmigo habían logrado que cayera en su trampa…

Averiguar si realmente estaba cayendo por Brick Jojo.

Por el dueño de los ojos rojizos que me miran en este momento como si no hubiera nada más en la ciudad, el país, el mundo, el universo, la galaxia…

¿Etcétera, etcétera?

Yo no me he movido de mi lugar- Dijo suave y divertido al no verme decir nada, por un momento creo que debería irme de ese sitio casi sobre él, alejarme de ese villano, salir de ese cuarto al exterior…- Por si quieres usar ese pretexto para pegarme…

Solté una risita pero no me moví de mi lugar, si no que me incline hacia su rostro aprovechando que ahora era libre de poder recargar las palmas de mis manos en sus muslos. Él se recargo todavía más en la pared que tenía detrás pero no deshizo su posición de estar sentado en forma de chino.

Extrañamente no dijo nada más, tampoco se movió.

Solo se dedicó a observar mi próximo movimiento, a meditar mis siguientes palabras. A tratar de imaginar que pensamientos habría en mi mente para que yo estuviera ahí, así, indiferentemente pérdida en su mirada.

Nunca supe porque todas las niñas se sonrojaban cuando hablaba de alguno de los tres hermanos Jojo en el Kinder. Solo suponía que se les hacían interesantes por ser chicos malos o algo así. Siempre fue esa la razón hasta la secundaria pero nunca llegue a pensar que fueran atrayentes…cautivadores…Divertidos…O simplemente…

Pudieran quitarte el aliento con solo una mirada como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento Brick.

Bésame- Si no hubiera cerrado los ojos podría haber jurado que Brick se sorprendió ante mi demanda. Sentí que dudó un poco e internamente reí. Tal vez, quizás, sí lo había asustado un poco ante mis reacciones después de tratar de sacar algo de mí.

Pero finalmente sus manos tomaron mis hombros y me inclinaron un poco más.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y después se separaron. Me miró y yo lo miré, si pasaba aunque sea tres segundos más atrapada con él terminaría perdiendo el control…

Un, dos, tres…

Perfecto.

Ahora yo seré la que quiera algo de ti- Me escucho claramente, pero no me importa cuál sea su respuesta o lo que tenga que decir, vuelvo a besarlo. No quiero escucharlo hablar, solo me haría odiarlo como siempre…Solo lograría hartarme siendo su especialidad.

Me trae más hacia su torso, dejo que lo haga.

Siento como sus brazos pasan a abrazarme, como sus labios se conforman a que yo siga teniendo la rienda de la situación. Mis manos acarician los mechones rojizos detrás de su cuello para luego ir debajo de la tela que me impide ver los detalles de su torso.

Nunca hubiera ni siquiera cruzado por mi mente en la mañana mientras le gritaba a Buttercup por mi fallecida secadora **(Qué en paz descanse)** que en esa misma noche estaría encerrada en un campo magnético fallido, fajándome con un villano.

Con mi contraparte, el chico más odiado por mi persona.

Y lo peor es que estuviera haciéndolo por gusto propio, por curiosidad no ajena.

Está mal, esto no va conmigo.

Pero es tan bueno sentirse querida, deseada. Tener sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo mientras que yo hago lo mismo marcando los limitos de hasta donde parar o _no_ parar.

Es tan bueno sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, desear a una persona al punto de querer dejar que todo lo demás de vaya lejos.

Uhmm- El color de su torso es mucho más oscuro que el que creí iba a tener. De hecho no está tan mal como lo supuse pero ni modo, ya que se le puede hacer.

Esta atracción repentina… ¿Mi conciencia estará en lo correcto?

Y aunque formulo la pregunta una y otra vez nadie responde en mis pensamientos.

Bueno algo bueno ha sucedido en estos minutos:

Creo que no me molestará por un rato ahora.

Blossom espera…- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por qué es él el que me separa bruscamente?- No creo que debamos seguir…

Pero… ¿Qué?

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Ningún esfuerzo sobre humano podría hacerla detenerse o cambiar el objetivo que se había fijado.

Ese día era el día en la que ella se aseguraría de que su corazón fuera suyo por siempre.

No escaparas de mí….- Con un paso brusco poso su bota de combate en una piedra que se encontraba en esos alrededores ya tan familiares- ni en tus mejores sueños o peores pesadillas.

Y la chica sonrió al poder ver desde esa colina el conjunto de casas donde se encontraba su presa.

No importa cuanto corras o vueles- dijo Buttercup - Eres mío _pichoncito_.

Y con esto un rayo verde surcó a toda velocidad por el cielo, dirigiéndose a la residencia Utonio.

* * *

**Espero escuchar sus comentarios y opiniones….Y no, Butch no es gay realmente Boomer fue demasiado tonto como para interpretar el motivo de su miedo. Espero que les haya gustado y no me haya pasado un poco con la miel en este capítulo, bueno ya ustedes me dirán.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**FireflyDino.**


	7. ¿Amor? ¡Siete de la Influenza!

**¡Queridos lectores! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han mandado, espero haber hecho valer (aunque sea un poco) la espera. **

**No olviden que nadie me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestados para ponerlos en una historia que nació de un gran momento de ocio.**

* * *

**Aislados: Capitulo 7.**

**¿Amor? (¡Siete de la suerte!)(Influenza ALERT)**

**Brick POV**

Me miró como si no pudiera entender en qué idioma le estaba hablando, o como un niño mira a su mama cuando le dice que si no se calla de una buena vez le quita al perro.

Y aunque se perfectamente que pregunta quiere que le responda tengo miedo de hacerlo, es más, creo que es mejor que mire a otro lado.

Porque si continuo viendo a Blossom de esta manera…con ese semblante confundido, el cabello despeinado, la cara sonrojada y la playera acomodada de tal manera que puedo ver mayor parte de sus…atributos, bueno, literalmente acabaría con ella.

¿Pero qué te pasa?- No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, nena-¿Por qué te la pasas jugando conmigo para que a la mera hora me dejes como una estúpida?

Linda, escucha…

¡No me interrumpas!- Y antes de que pueda decir algo ella me sostiene firmemente y con su dulce mirada me hace entender que las próximas palabras que diga bien podrían ser las últimas- cállate y no seas complicado, ¡¿Por qué _todos _tienen que ser tan complicados?!

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

La única complicada aquí eres tú Utonio, me amenazas todo el tiempo, me golpeas toda una mañana, me bateas toda una vida ¿Para que por un momento de calentura tuya se haga todo como tú ordenes?- No creo poder aguantar-¡Si te he parado es porque no quiero que luego andes por ahí matándome y quejándote por algo que tú empezaste!

No puede ser… **¡Tienes miedo de que luego de mate por esto!**- Eso fue una gran y rotunda afirmación.

Además de que le estoy pidiendo a todas las fuerzas místicas del lugar que realmente pienses y uses la cabeza que tanto presumes- Es triste que yo sea el que este diciendo esto pero es que conociendo a mi explosiva próxima esposa sé que se le derrumbará el mundo si todo sucede aquí, así, en estas circunstancias.

Que más tarde cuando haya tiempo de reflexionar se preguntará…

_¿Por qué fregados hice eso?_

Y llorará y llorará…y sufrirá y sentirá usada para luego cazar mi cabeza, tratar de torturarme y todo ese nefasto jazz.

Tonto de mí por no querer que llore y antes de eso preferir la segunda parte.

Oficialmente eres el tonto más grande del planeta- Ya lo sabía, muchas gracias-Y tal vez tengas razón ahora que lo pienso bien.

Cómo me gustaría darle un buen golpe a esta arrogante personita.

Pero en algo estas equivocado…- Siento como su aliento recorre mi cuello y sus brazos toman los míos para que la rodee.

Cierro los ojos y mientras espero que siga trato de aspirar lo más que pueda del fresco aroma que viene de su cabello. Me encanta el olor a limpio que tiene todo ella, ni muy cargado ni demasiado simple.

Perfecto, como ella.

Esto no es un momento de calentura- Espera… ¿Acaso por fin admitirá abiertamente que está loca por mí y que sin mi amor ella estaría perdida y sin motivo alguno en la vida?-En este caso sería un momento de gran estupidez.

No sé ni siquiera porque aún tengo esperanzas.

Ella es la que juega conmigo, tal vez en verdad sea un caso perdido.

Pero no me desagrado, ¿Sabes?- ¿Qué?- Es más, creo que me gusta la idea de que tú seas el motivo y la razón de los estúpidos momentos.

Si no me equivoco…eso en traducción al Blossom sería un…

_Me gustas._

¿Acaso lo he logrado?

¿En serio?- Empezó a reírse de lo que supongo es mi cara de incredulidad ante sus palabras si bien es lo que pienso sería lo mejor que podría pasarme- Si te gusto solo dilo nena…te lo pido…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rojo con rosa se quedaron estáticos mientras que el tiempo pasaba sin importarle, nada tenía valor en esos instantes.

Lo único que tenía valía era lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Odio admitirlo…pero si- con esto Blossom sonrío un poco y se sonrojo mucho- Un poco, tal vez…

Sabía que algún día te rendirías ante mis encantos, todas caen- dijo el chico.

Y la chica guardó un repentino minuto de silencio por el momento tan perfecto que él había podido arruinar por completo.

¡Eres un…un monstruo!- Butch giró los ojos ante la rubia llorona que no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

Cálmate Barbie, sí despierta- dijo mientras Bubbles le dedicaba una mueca de asombro.

¿Qué estás diciendo, que sí despierta? ¡Casi lo has matado! – La chica paso la mano por el rostro del cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el sofá rojo de la sala, Butch estaba seguro de que sí su hermanito estuviera consciente tanto contacto por parte de la rubia boba sería lo que lo mataría al muy idiota- además, ¿Qué es eso de andar golpeando a los menos fuertes? Tú, tú mal hermano mayor…

Oh por favor- Pero antes de que pudiera seguir argumentando su opinión acerca del asunto unos golpes secos y demasiado fuertes retumbaron en la puerta de entrada.

En ese mismo instante las piernas le flaquearon, su piel palideció más de tres tonos debajo de su color acostumbrado y su hígado temeroso decidió abrazar a un riñón.

¿No podía ser ella, o sí?

¿O sí?

Ni creas que te salvarás de mi sermón contra la violencia- Bubbles todavía seguía reclamando mientras iba a la puerta cuyo visitante no dejaba de insistir-¡Pero qué modales! Apuesto por la forma bruta de tocar que es Buttercup.

Te escuche, Bubbles- la ronca voz se escuchó a través de la gruesa lámina de madera- ahora ábreme tonta.

No, no lo hagas- La heroína azul volteo a ver al chico que reflejaba más que miedo en la voz- Por lo que más quieras güera, no…

¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Butch?

¿Pichoncito? ¿Estás ahí lindura?- Los ojos de Bubbles casi salían de sus cuencas ante tal muestra de afecto cursi por parte de su hermana.

De su hermana Buttercup, para resaltar mejor el problema.

¿Te ha dicho _pichoncito_?- Los dos voltearon a ver al rubio que apenas despertaba de su mundo de caramelo.

Vaya, ¿Por qué es que te tenías que despertar en un momento tan poco conveniente? ¿Es más, porque tenía que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué a mí?

No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, pero todo en la vida se paga hermano.

Pues no tendrá mucha vida que digamos si se queda a que Buttercup lo encuentre- la voz de Bubbles se quebró a media oración- Supongo que sí viniste a esconderte de ella aquí es porque más o menos te has dado cuenta de cómo es** esta** Buttercup, ¿verdad?

Butch asintió sin dudarlo.

¿Arrepentido?

Asintió de nuevo.

Yo también lo estaría- dijo Bubbles mientras los guiaba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, ignorando las quejas provenientes de la puerta- Una Buttercup cariñosa contigo es tan extraño cómo una Blossom loca por Brick, la sola idea da miedo.

* * *

**¡Achuu!**- Brick miró a Blossom con un terror extremo.

**¡Influenza!**- gritó.

* * *

Ni que lo digas- Boomer habló con desilusión oculta.

Bueno pichoncito, más vale que vueles lo más rápido que puedas mientras nosotros la distraemos.

Y el chico voló, voló como nunca.

Sin importarle el mundo, la oscuridad o la molesta idea de sospechar que ahora todos le dirían de esa manera.

* * *

**Normal POV**

¿Dónde está mi hermoso?- Gruño la morena al ver solo a dos rubios con caras detestables- Escuché su bella voz, la escuché.

Pero hermanita linda….-El sudor frío le empezó a caer por la frente mientras la acusadora mirada de su agresiva familiar la acuchillaba lenta pero bruscamente- Aquí solo hemos estado Boomer y yo…Después de todo quedamos en que ustedes dos iban a estar en el área del campo…¡El campo!

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron con curiosidad.

¡El control, ya lo repararon! Bueno…casi, solo falta un tipo de batería que el profesor dijo que Mojo seguramente tendría y teníamos que ir a pedírsela amablemente- la chica dio saltitos de alegría por haber recordado muchas horas después algo muy importante.

¿Con Mojo? Demonios, si hubiéramos sabido le hubiéramos dicho a Butch que mientras huía recogiera de paso lo que necesitamos-Bubbles se golpeó la frente y Buttercup le miró sin creer las palabras pronunciadas.

Boomer empezó a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese día si la estaba regando un poco.

* * *

**Butch POV**

Siento como todo se distorsiona debido a la velocidad en la que vuelo pero no creo que ese sea motivo para frenar.

He decidido que quiero vivir.

Feliz, libre y sin mujeres locas y hostigosas que nadie puede comprender cuando se clavan con alguien.

Buttercup…Su cabello negro, sus ojos verdes…su ronca y debilitadora voz que había dicho solo cosas lindas y melosas después de haberme besado tan bien hace rato.

Sí que la habíamos pasado muy bien, pero…

¿Pichón? ¿Acaso era una broma cruel del destino?

Soy rudo, un macho de pies a cabeza….como ella, por esa razón había puesto mis ojos en aquella marimacha de la mirada penetrante.

Buttercup…

Buttercup…

¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza aún después de tan desagradable sorpresa?

¿Por qué no simplemente podías comportarte de una manera normal?

Pegarme, insultarme, tratarme mal cómo es tu costumbre.

Cómo eres tú.

Ya te encontré, mi amor- Me detengo tan en seco que casi pierdo el equilibrio…

Un momento, ¿Acaso se puede perder el equilibrio en el aire?

¿Pero porque tan aprisa?¿Acaso pensabas irte a algún lugar?- No, yo…-¿ O tal vez quería huir de algo? O mejor dicho alguien…

¿Por qué sospecho que Boomer la ha cagado en algo?

¿O sería mejor decir que huyes de mí?- En algo muy grande. Demasiado grande.

Buttercup yo…No quiero que pienses en cosas raras.

Sabes muy bien que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti- Ojala que ni con su súper visión pueda ver como pongo mis ojos en blanco- Lo único…y ¿Sabes qué inútil?- Con esto sentí como algo me pegada bruscamente y me azotaba contra el suelo, luego la sensación de su cabello en mi cara llega- Nunca podrás huir de mí, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Porque eres mío, mío y de nadie más. Siempre y nunca cabrón.

Oh vaya, yo sí puedo ver su sonrisa.

¿Entendido, pichoncito?

La extraordinaria sonrisa de mi diosa bipolar.

De mi voluble molestia de ojos jade.

Quiero besarla, sentirla conmigo…Porque creo que puedo aguantarla un poco más…y retrasar un poco mi tan anunciada huída.

* * *

**Normal POV**

¿Pero qué Mojo, es lo que los trae a ustedes Mojo, a la gran guarida del gran Mojo Jojo?- El par de ricitos de oro habían presenciado una situación que fácilmente podía caber en lo que era una situación anormal.

Primero en el camino habían pasado por la senda que había tomado una frenética Buttercup para encontrarla masticando a Butch de una manera muy poco congruente si tomaban en cuenta que él estaba tratando de escapar de ella.

Luego habían pasado por donde el campo para asegurarse de que todavía tenían hermanos vivos y se encuentran a los rotundos enemigos muy pegaditos y cariñositos.

Y para terminar los recibe un Mojo en bata y con ÉL de invitado también sin su ropa habitual y un poco más rojo de lo que es su tez cotidiana. Mojo tardó en abrirles…

Algo muy extraño hay en el ambiente de Santadilla.

Porque todo el mundo se está volviendo loco.

Y si le preguntan a estos dos rubios, están empezando a dudar de que el amor sea algo bueno.

* * *

**¡Faltan dos más! **

**FireflyDino**


	8. El esperado, ¿Final feliz?

**Para su deleite personal les traigo el último capítulo de lo que será esta historia, espero los disfruten y no olviden dejarme saber su opinión.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos con su dueño oficial.**

* * *

**Aislados: Capítulo 8.**

**El esperado ¿Final feliz?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Brick…No me siento para nada bien…- El chico miró ahora a lo que era su chica con un semblante confundido.

Mi amor…No me dirás que ya quieres tronar cuando ni siquiera ha habido encuentro físico de tercer nivel- No hubo golpes ni gritos así que Brick se limitó a mirar a la chica que parecía estar muriéndose ahí mismo.

No seas más Brick de lo normal, tonto- Las palabras salieron a fuerzas forzadas de los labios de la chica mientras que con un puño mariposón le dio un golpe que bien podía haber pasado por cosquillas- Creo que tengo calentura…

Pues sí de eso se trata…-Decidido empezó quitándose la sudadera para ver con sorpresa como Blossom la tomaba con una sonrisa que denotaba ternura hacia él.

Gracias Brick, si me da menos frío se me quitara pronto la calentura- Y así el chico miró triste, desilusionado y confundido como la chica se ponía el pedazo de tela que le cubría aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que tenía en mente para que se le pasara.

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

¿Cómo que no dejan pasar?- Tengo miedo de que Buttercup empiece a darle de golpes al señor policía que tan amablemente le esta explicando por décima vez que no podemos ingresar al área.

Señorita ya le he dicho las razones por la cuál cualquier acceso a esta área esta denegado; esta mañana se han reportado cuatro casos sospechosos de infección respiratoria contagiosa por parte de trabajadores de este banco, por esos motivos y para evitar que la epidemia siga expandiéndose nos han ordenado claramente no dejar pasar absolutamente nadie más allá de este perímetro, sin excepciones con heroínas y extrañamente villanos que se han adherido al grupo- Aunque yo también me hubiera desesperado un poco no miraría de la misma forma que lo esta haciendo al cabeza de girasol ni a mi cuñado, después de todo ellos podrían matarlo con el simple uso de su meñique…

Y yo ya le he dicho que sus excusas me las pasó por…

Los que no tiene- Le doy un fuerte codazo a Boomer para que se calle de una buena vez, será adorable, gentil, dulce, y un gran amigo pero ¡Sí que es un idiota!

Cómo le estaba diciendo…-Con alivio mi hermanita sigue en lo que se quedó la pacífica conversación- No me importa quién demonios halla dado la puta- Oh sacrilegio, por favor- orden. A mí me vienen con algo mejor que no sean esas tarugadas de enfermedad inventada por el gobierno.

Pero Butt… Hay pruebas de que…

Pichón, ahora estoy hablando un asunto muy delicado con el oficial y no me gustaría que me interrumpieran, eso me…enfadaría, ¿Comprendes? Así que ¿Por qué mejor no cierras esos hermosos labios tuyos antes de que mi puño puedan hacerle algo, lindura?- Sí algo recordaré en los años que Butch no volvió a hablar en lo que resto de nuestra conversación con el cuerpo policíaco.

Señor policía- Tengo que aprovechar de que mi hermana este distraída- por favor, sabemos que es importante evitar el contacto con cualquiera que muestre síntomas de enfermedad y prometemos que nos lavaremos las manos cuanto antes lleguemos a casa pero…ya hace mucho que nuestros hermanos se encuentran atrapados en el campo y…

**¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¿Qué hay personas dentro del área infectada?!**

Sí usted prefiere llamarlo de esa forma, bueno pero…

**¡Atención****! ¡Código rojo doble, alerta! Se han detectado dos sujetos que han tenido suficiente contacto con la zona central de la epidemia futura como para cargar una increíble dosis de virus contagiosa consigo mismos! Repito, dos sujetos cuya liberación podría expandir la enfermedad sobre nuestra bella ciudad y a su desarrollo causar una epidemia de nivel universal!: ¡Moriremos todos!**

Eh… ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco el asunto?- No puedo estar más de acuerdo con Buttercup.

¡Oficial, han dado la autorización de volar el lugar!- También estoy de acuerdo con…Espera….

¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Blossom POV**

Mira, no se lo que esta pasando afuera pero todos parecen estar divirtiéndose sin nosotros- Veo cómo Brick señala el exterior con una actitud relajada mientras que demasiadas personas van de un lado a otro cómo locas por fuera.

¿Sabes? Por primera vez en lo que estamos aquí me alegra no estar afuera- Brick se me queda viendo con una mezcla de molestia y confusión en la cara- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves?

¿Ósea que ni siquiera cuando decidimos estar juntos, ni en ninguna ocasión que te besé, o me besaste, ni disfrutando de mi grata compañía habías estado feliz de haberte quedado atrapada aquí dentro?- Realmente no había pensado nada por el estilo….

Oh claro que sí…Nada más que…- No puedo pensar con precisión cuando me mira de forma expectante- ¿Creí que esos hechos eran de chocolate?

Puso un semblante confundido, alzó los hombros y se giró para continuar mirando hacia el exterior. Que adorable.

Sí aquí todo es paz, todo tranquilo Bla, Bla- Miró su espalda con un poco de dolor en la frente, realmente espero que sea mi imaginación y no todo este ardiendo como se siente donde estoy sentada.

Lo bueno es que ya no me siento tan demacrada como…hace rato…

Deberías ver tu cara Blossom, realmente me estas comenzando a preocupar: Te ves terrible…No, peor… ¡Te ves fatal!- Retiro lo dicho…Cómo odio su manera delicada de darme ánimos.

No tengo porque…-Pero antes de que termine de decir lo que sea que tengo que decir noto como Bubbles esta parada frente a nosotros, al otro lado del muro, luchando contra un número de policías con gran esfuerzo.

Ella sostiene un cartel que leva en él una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía que puedo suponer le corresponde a Butch.

_Ban a estayar el luj__ar, traten de escapar mientras nosotros yegamos _

¿Pero que…?

¡Brick! Ven a ver esto ¡Apúrate!- ¿Acabo de asustar a Brick? Jaja eso sí que fue caga…Espera Blossom, estás a punto de morir y lo único en lo que piensas es burlarte de tu amado, genial, has perdido toda la razón…Blossom….

Blossom…Blossom… **¡Blossom!**

¿Qué extraño nombre es ese?

_Blossom…._

Una luz…. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes?

Blossom- Qué calor…Se siente….se siente como…como cuando Brick esta demasiado…-¡Blossom!- demasiado….

_**¡OCTOPAW!**_

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Porque hiciste eso?- Mi mejilla izquierda arde como nunca al mismo tiempo de que mis ojos logran enfocar de nuevo a mi agresor pelirrojo- Maldito…Desgraciado…Machista…Tú…

¡Solo a ti se te ocurre desmayarte en estos momentos grandiosa tonta!- No entiendo por que me abraza tan fuerte después de haberme llamado tonta y además haberme cacheteado en la mejilla superior izquierda.

No creas que esto te va a salvar de…Espera, ¡Nos van a volar en miles de pedazos y…!- Lo aparte con brusquedad no intencionada ya que todo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas adentro y afuera de mi cabeza.

¿Qué esta pasando?

¿Y lo más productivo que se te ocurre hacer es desmayarte? ¡Sí lo se! Una muy inteligente decisión de tu parte, muy clásico de ti- No se lo que demuestra mi rostro ni me importa pero… ¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme...así? ¿Qué le pasa a Brick?

¿Qué...qué es lo que te pasa Brick?

A mí no me pasa nada, a la que le pasa algo aquí es a ti, Blossom por una vez trata de ser útil y…-¿Por qué tan agresivo?

Si tu te sintieras como yo me siento igual no resistirías mucho… ¡Oh espera! Se me olvidaba que estoy tratando con el señor roca, el mismo que no tiene ni tacto ni forma.

¡Oye con mi forma no te metas!

¡Y tú no te metas con mi estado intelectual, imbécil!

Mira que no estoy como para discutir contigo en estos momentos- Sabía que todo lo que había mostrado en este tiempo era una mentira; Brick no era gentil, no era amable…Bueno eso ya lo sabía.

Pero creí que era diferente conmigo, que si le importaba por lo menos que yo me encontrara bien…

¡No me des la espalda Brick Jojo!- No puedo creer que después de mostrarme ese lado tan cariñoso…ese lado que más que odiarlo solo detestaba. Después de creer que los dos queríamos intentarlo- Todavía no he terminado de decirte lo que pienso.

_Te quiero tanto_… ¡No tenías que caer tan bajo para llevarme contigo Brick! Solo me hubiera gustado que no me engañaras de esta forma!

_Tengo miedo_…Blossom nadie te ha engañado, pero en estos momentos es más importante buscar la manera de salir antes de que…

_No quiero_….¿De que estemos juntos por siempre nada más que en el estado de pedacitos? ¡Claro que es importante buscar una salida! Pero no se que mosca te picó- Me levanto del suelo que de repente se sentía frío como el hielo, al igual que todo alrededor- No se porque en lugar de buscar la salida juntos te has puesto de voluble, mugre villano machista…_Pelear_.

No se que me hizo reaccionar de esta forma, pero ver como Brick intentaba crear alguna fisura o si quiera dañar el maldito campo sin hacer caso a mis objeciones me hizo sentir furiosa, sí, pero me ayudo a centrarme en pensar como escapar de la muerte repentina que se nos había planteado.

Qué calor…-La fuerza física que estaba empleando Brick al muro no le hacía ni cosquillas, ni siquiera se notaba que algo siquiera hubiera intentado dañar esa área, ¿Dónde estaban Bubbles y Buttercup? ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo? No quiero morir con este cabello…Si tan solo Buttercup no hubiera descompuesto mi secadora…No te distraigas Blossom, esta es cuestión de vida o muerte. De tu vida y tu muerte…No…

De la vida de Brick.

Porque la muerte no es una opción…Pero que calor…-Cierro los ojos pensando en cuanto tiempo nos quedara para la gran explosión de nuestras vidas….Cómo me gustaría pegarme un trozo de hielo en la frente…la espalda…en la lengua….Espera, creo que tengo una idea.

No se cómo esto no se me había ocurrido antes de que todo pasara.

Aunque fuera invisible el campo más que consistencia electromagnética poseía lo que era una textura plasmática, eso significa que las alteraciones de estado tendrían que afectar el estado del campo.

¡Brick! ¡Brick! ¡Creo que tengo una idea!- Yo sentía que corría con todas mis fuerzas sin embargo un Brick que se parecía más al que podía tragar que al cretino de hace rato trato de abrazarme.

¡No Blossom! No…-La verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan desesperada.

¡No, déjame intentar! ¡Tenemos que…!- ¿Qué es este inmenso dolor? Así nunca…nunca podré….Déjame intentarlo, deja soplar con todas mis fuerzas: Estoy segura de que…

¡Blossom ya no es necesario!

Puedo….Lograrlo….

Lograrlo…

¡Blossom no seas…!

* * *

**Brick POV**

No sabes cuanto me alegro de que sigas con vida y con todos tus miembros intactos- Dejo de ver a Blossom únicamente para expresarle a mi hermanito cuanto me gustaría, agradaría, encantaría y sin duda preferiría que sacara su inútil trasero de la habitación.

Vamos Boomer- Vaya, Butch es comprensivo después de todo- Todos sabemos que no tenía todos sus miembros para empezar…

Maldito par de basura. Por eso envidio tanto a los hijos únicos.

Cállense ustedes dos, ¿No ven que están en un hospital?- Alzo la ceja en señal de desaprobación. ¿Desde cuando la superpoderosa verde es la que esta a cargo aquí? Peor aún, ¿Desde cuándo es ella quién intimida a todos?

Que triste; antes en las caricaturas los villanos siempre eran los que hacían cosas de villanos, eran los que asustaban, los que molestaban, los que se encargaban de cagarle toda la vida al condenado héroe. No huían, no se dejaban golpear, no se callaban ante gritos de una marimacha…Sí tan solo pudiera oírme ese niño con vestido verde…

Tampoco solían enamorarse.

Oigan es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- La rubia hizo una indicación que señalaba hacia la ventana- No queremos ser considerados una nave de epidemia global en potencia, ¿O sí?

Aunque todos los demás rieron con ganas mientras salían libres al mundo exterior a mí no me causo ni una pizca de gracia.

Del cochino campo a un hospital. Daba lo mismo, seguíamos atrapados.

Ni modo, tendrás que aguantarme más tiempo- Camino hacia la cama donde esta dormida la líder de las heroínas que desde nuestra creación teníamos que luchar- Pero al menos ya no estamos bajo amenaza de muerte…

Un mechón que cae sobre su frente me molesta, lo quito para poder ver el muy sonrojado rostro dormido de la pelirroja.

Maldita sea Blossom, perdón…-No he podido quitarme de la cabeza la forma en que la he tratado desde que empezó a ser oficialmente mía, realmente había pasado a ser el Brick que solo ella podía invocar a el bruto con el que todo el mundo siempre tiene que lidiar- No debí haberte llamado de cosas…Ni haberte pegado pero… ¡¿Pero es que querías?! Me tenías…

Muy preocupado- La paz del cuarto me hacía creer que todo lo que había pasado durante esas horas era un tipo de sueño sumamente extraño- Primero te desmayaste antes de gritar como loca desquiciada…Podías haber estado agonizando ¿Sabes?...- Su respiración sigue siendo agitada mientras me siento en un lado libre del colchón, con cuidado de no despertarla en su frágil estado- No encontré otra forma de hacerte reaccionar…Te juro que no soy un cerdo machista o como sea que me hayas llamado, Blossom…Perdón por reaccionar de esa forma cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era cómo estabas en peligro- Sí que tiene fiebre la pobre, cómo me gustaría regresar en el tiempo para haberle prestado más atención desde ese primer estornudo, que gracias al fantástico karma que poseía había pasado de ser una broma a una enfermedad con todos los síntomas.

Soy un imbécil por no poder controlarme en situaciones de estrés- Esto me hace preguntarme como es que tu lo haces tan bien…-¿Me perdonas?

El silencio reinó mientras que los pájaros cantaban y cantaban y el pasto creció, los perros rieron y los niños corrieron y….

Bueno, sí me lo hubieras preguntado cuando estuviera supuestamente despierta probablemente mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma, ¿Sabes?- Casi me caigo de la cama al escuchar la queda voz de Blossom, es como si de repente el muerto te hablara.

¿Es…que…estabas despierta todo este tiempo de ardua reflección?- No puedo creer que alguien sea tan despiadado como para dejar a otro ser humano, a un hombre al que tanto le importa su orgullo, a mí, sucederle esto…

Bueno, realmente me desperté desde la parte en que me llamabas dulcemente "Maldita sea, Blossom…" Sí, ese ha sido el despertar más romántico de mi vida, después de el del desmayo claro esta- Sus ojos rosados me veían distantes pero apacibles- Todo fue muy bonito Brick, pero honestamente, en la parte en la que decías que eras un imbécil pensé en volverme a dormir; eso ya lo sabía, después de todo.

Blossom… ¿Acaso no te ha convencido nada una disculpa franca, honesta, sincera, que supuestamente nunca ibas a escuchar tan natural, como esta para perdonarme tan siquiera un poco?

Cualquiera diría que en este momento es cuando la chica le sonríe al chico, le dice que aún lo ama y que nunca podría perdonarse el no perdonarlo y se entrega a él sin importar la situación en la que estén, haciendo creer al público que el sexo es tan bonito como lo ponen en las películas.

No, ni con un millón de esas disculpas de tercera- Pero supongo que este tipo de momentos no aplican cuando estas lidiando con la mismísima Blossom Utonio.

¿Y ahora porque tanta insistencia en no perdonarme?- No fue bueno como me comporté, como actúe, ni estuve cerca del modo en el que debí haber reaccionado; pero ya me disculpé, ¿Qué más quiere?- Si con una disculpa no es suficiente ¿Qué más podría hacer para que su majestad me perdone?

¿Su majestad? Me gusta como se oye eso- La miró como si estuviera loca, primero parece que nunca más me quiere volver a ver y ahora expresa sus pensamientos en alto…Me pregunto sí esto de la gripe clasificación cerdo no le estará afectando- No quiero que te sientas Brick…Pero no se sí pueda sobrevivir con alguien que muestra ser voluble en el primer día de relación, ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Por favor!

En ese mismo momento creí que no podría haber mejor invitación para tirarme de la ventana. ¿Cómo el ciego me podía estar restregándome en la cara de que era daltónico?

Cómo tu digas Blossom…- Que triste es que la persona que te guste aún siendo voluble te diga que ya no sabe si le gustas por un extraño momento de antagonismo en el que salió tu lado voluble que estaba en el interior, muy interior de tu personalidad- Yo soy el voluble y lo admito con orgullo- Sí como no- Prometo no volver a ser tan detestable ¿Me das un beso?

No me gustaría contagiarte mis debilidades- Algo me dice que ponerla feliz va a estar difícil y tardado- Por cierto ¿No crees que en lugar de venir a decirme todas tus disculpas sería más prudente dejarme descansar?

Esta bien, hasta aquí aguanté.

* * *

**Blossom POV**

Mi cabeza dolió como si me hubiera estrellado contra una roca en vez de la almohada cuando Brick me empujó contra la cama, obligándome a estar acostada mientras ambos de sus brazos se mantenían a mis costados, impidiendo moverme o en este caso darle un gran y directo puñetazo en esa cara que ahora estaba inclinándose hacia la mía.

Pues para estar enferma estas demasiado alegona- Siento como su aliento empieza a traer de nuevo una sensación de cosquillas en mi cuello- Yo creo que incluso ya estas completamente curada.

¿Eso crees?- No puedo creer como han pasado tantas cosas desde que deje el salón de aritmética, ¿O es que era álgebra aún?- Sí no me crees, tócame y siente que tan caliente estoy…

Cuando empezó a besarme desenfrenadamente me alegré de que haya entendido la indirecta, por mucho que me doliera admitirlo no podía dejar de perdonarlo pues aún estaba ahí la curiosidad de tenerlo como mi…

Generalmente me gusta saber a quién estoy besando, ¿Sabes?- No era del todo cachondeo cuando decía que aun tenía fiebre, siento que sí no dejo de hablar mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento- Entonces dime, ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿El dulce, tierno, odioso y detestable Brick que puedo llamar novio o solamente un cerdo machista que quiere abusar de una dulce, indefensa e inocente niña como yo?

Dulce, indefensa y sobre todo…inocente- Sus labios siguieron recorriendo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mejilla de nuevo- Realmente estás loca Blossom- Me encanta cómo es todo en estos momentos- Pero seré ese ser deplorable al que le puedes llamar novio…Por mucho que me este rebajando prefiero serlo y poder apañarte para mí mismo a ser un cerdo machista y además soltero.

Reí con ganas cómo lo hacía desde relativamente poco tiempo con mi contraparte.

Quise agregar que lo de cerdo y machista ya lo era pero sus labios volvieron a irrumpir en los míos, así que no teniendo otra opción me deje llevar al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo su peso se trasladaba encima de la cama, lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me arrepentí cuando sentí el famoso "cuerpo cortado" que traía consigo la gripe, lo que me llevó a recordar algo sumamente importante que se me había olvidado preguntar.

Brick espérate- Me gustó ver como se enojó ante la repentina interrupción, parece que jamás se le iba a hacer, o al menos yo ya no se lo dejaría tan fácil- Necesito saber cómo es que no estamos hechos partículas de polvo de pedazos humanos en este mismo instante.

Creo que eso ha sido lo más coherente que he dicho en todo el día.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Brick empezó a echar tremendas carcajadas mientras que Blossom se limitó a verlo extrañada.

¿Qué te parece contarme el chiste primero?- Brick se secó la lágrima que había empezado a brotar mientras que la chica molesta cruzaba los brazos- Ya sabes, para que no sea tan aburrido…

No te enojes, nena- Sin saber porque aún no estaba acostumbrada a que le llamara de esa forma Blossom sintió sus mejillas arder todavía más- Pero me río de la estupidez sobrehumana…Ah bueno, y de la humana también.

Cómo vio que Blossom seguía confundida continuo relatando.

Verás…De seis que somos con mis cuñadas y tus cuñados, más los de cuerpo policíaco, más los militares que supuestamente iban a volar la ciudad…Más todos los involucrados es la pelea que se armó afuera mientras nosotros teníamos la nuestra adentro- El chico tomó aire antes de continuar sonriente- Resulta que nadie pensó; en que el campo seguía activado y por la tanto era imposible poner la bomba o destruir el centro de infección.

Un silencio sucedió antes de que el desgarrador grito de angustia de la líder y las carcajadas del chico retumbaran por ese lugar de paz y serenidad.

¿Cómo es que nadie pensó en eso…? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

¿Qué en lugar de razonar te pusieras a intentar congelar todo el campo con tu soplido de menta?- Blossom no podía entender como podía estar tan contento después de tanta muestra de ineptitud, incluyéndolos para variar- Sí princesa, yo tampoco lo entiendo pero que importa, realmente no me quejo de que no nos hayan podido volar en pedazos; sonaba tentador pero no es del tipo de nuevas experiencias que busco.

Vaya…No puedo…Espera ¿Dónde demonios estamos?- Brick casi se cae al no poder creer que Blossom apenas se diera cuenta de que ya no estaban dentro del maldito campo, ni del banco, ni de su bendita cama si así tenía que ponerlo- ¿Por qué todo es tan blanco?

Se llama hospital Blossom- Empezó a decir Brick lentamente- se llama así al lugar donde…-Pero un golpe propiciado por la chica le impidió seguir hablando cómo si no le entendiera.

¿Cómo es que puedes bromear cuando uno esta tan desesperado?- Blossom le agarró por el pijama turquesa que traía puesto y empezó a agitarlo- Dime porque estamos en este maldito lugar cuando deberíamos estar en nuestras casas, felices, alimentando a los peces, ¡¿Por qué no estamos ahí?!

Sólo te diré algo bebé- Brick la miró intensamente de nuevo mientras que la chica se calmó un poco como para poder detenerse a devolver la mirada- Tres palabras que significaran estar demasiado tiempo más aquí, separados de la humanidad, solos tú y yo nena, lo que nos ha convertido en marginados y posibles amenazas al mundo…

Blossom solo podía procesar la habladuría de Brick cómo una cosa…

Gripe de cerdo.

Por mucho que lo quisiera, lo único que quería era despertar en su cuarto, con su mejilla en la almohada de conejito que Buttercup le había hecho en sus extraños ratos de cariñosa y la manta enorme que el profesor le había hecho en su grupo de tejer. Quería descansar, quería ir a casa…

Y ahora ya no podría…De nuevo. Tendría que soportar a este mucho tiempo más…Mucho tiempo…

Más…

Nena no sabes cuanto me pone verte en ese pijama de hospital- No creía poder aguantar…

Más.

* * *

¡Bubbles!- La chica con dos coletas volteo al oír que una voz conocida le llamaba antes de entrar al edificio escolar.

¡Boomer! ¡Pero que grata sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- La chica le sonrió mientras que él se derretía interiormente, el chico le mostró una mochila y señaló el uniforme que traía puesto.

Mojo se ha dejado convencer por Him de que necesitamos llevar una educación digna y oficial para poder ejercer a su máximo el pulcro y digno trabajo que conlleva seguir la senda del mal- El chico lo dijo orgulloso mientras que emprendían de nuevo el trayecto al salón de clases- No se cómo lo habrá hecho, pero desde el día del incidente en el banco ha estado haciendo papeleos y trámites para que nos acepten.

Bubbles le tomó del brazo y el chico por un momento perdido en sus dudas personales se sorprendió y sonrojó al extremo.

No te preocupes Boomer, echándole ganas vas a ver que será divertido- Luego le soltó y Boomer sintió como se llevaba con ella parte de la sensación inigualable que había sentido desde el momento en el que lo tocó.

Pues Brick no piensa lo mismo y Butch se puso como una fiera cuando le dijeron la noticia- Boomer se quedó pensativo- Me recordó a tu hermana, ¿Sabes?

Ah seguro que a Buttercup le encantará la idea de tener a su pichón cerca de ella, las ocho horas de escuela más las tardes, noches y madrugadas, los 365 días del año incluyendo las vacaciones- Los rubios se miraron y supieron al instante que habían pensado lo mismo acerca de Butch:

"_Qué la fuerza lo acompañé"_

_Así sea._

¿Y fuiste ayer a ver sí ya los van a dejar salir?- Casi llegaban al salón de clases.

Bubbles frunció la nariz como si le hubiera traído un mal recuerdo mientras que Boomer se limitó a observarla confundido.

No se hasta cuando seguirán de exagerados- sus puños se pusieron a los lados de su cadera- Sí dos meses se me hacía demasiado tiempo de aislamiento para prevenir la propagación de lo que a mi parecer es una gripe común y corriente como cualquiera…Mira que volver a ponerlos bajo observación solo porque a Brick se le ocurrió estornudar en la mera recepción cuando ya iban de salida…

Sí, la opinión general de la ciudad es que es un idiota- Boomer sintió la gloria de haber llamado y no sido llamado idiota por alguien poco tiempo, ya que de repente se vio en frente de la puerta corrediza que suponía, debía dar al aula.

Bueno Boomer, ya hablaremos después de clase- El rubio no comprendía las palabras de la chica mientras entraban al salón- Porque no creo que te asignen lugar junto a nosotros…

¿Nosotros?-Pensó Boomer. Pero sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando un chico moreno, de dos metros y medio de altura, musculoso, vestido de playera roja con un pantalón flojo beige se le acerco a la superpoderosa azul.

Hola chiquita- Una onda de celos eléctricos recorrió por la nuca de Boomer cuando el chico rodeó a Bubbles con el brazo y la llevó cerca de él.

Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Oh Mac, me has sorprendido- Y con un beso y una sonrisa se alejaron de donde estaba Boomer mientras la chica le soltaba un distraído: "Nos vemos luego, Boomer".

Con razón el ridículo corte de honguito se le hacía conocido.

El más rudo de sus hermanos se había venido a convertir en el pichón, terrón de azúcar, fresita batida con chocolate, osito bobo, gordito, lleno de amor de una psicópata en potencia que se hacía pasar por una dulce novia y una heroína de día.

Su otro hermano, el supuestamente más inteligente, había sido aislado del mundo hace ya más de dos meses…sin contar el período mínimo que pasaron atrapados en el banco. Sí la chica le aguantó hasta el tercer día tendría que darle un premio, lo que era muy poco probable. No me sorprendería si la chica ya se hubiera vuelto loca...o sí mi hermano no estuviera en una sola pieza.

Y Bubbles, la ninfa de la belleza, el único motivo por el cuál se levantaba día con día y su propósito en la vida lo acababa de dejar en este sitio desconocido por ir a abrazarse y andar de pegoste con un ñoño que aún creía en los amigos imaginarios.

La vida no era justa y su día no pintaba para tan siquiera hacerla ver ni un poco bonita.

Oh Mac me encantan tus bíceps- Va a ser un largo día.

_Genial, simplemente, genial_.

* * *

**¡Se acabó! La historia queda oficialmente completada. Pero no puedo irme sin antes agradecer enormemente a todos los lectores que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta. Sonara trillado pero sin ustedes no podría haber sacado la inspiración necesaria para continuar.**

**Bueno, dejando subrayado eso y con nuevos proyectos en mano sólo les pido me den una vez más la satisfacción y el privilegio de leer sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para nuevas historias y opiniones, ya que con ellas puedo ir trabajando para poder ser poco a poco una mejor autora en este gran sitio que alberga grandes escritores y lectores.**

**Sin nada más que decir quedo a sus órdenes y deleite personal con el gran alivio de poder haber llegado hasta el final.**

**Con inspiración, FireflyDino.**


End file.
